


Love on the Weekend

by Lozenge_Bean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Song fic, a lil angst, kinda sad, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozenge_Bean/pseuds/Lozenge_Bean
Summary: Swan Queen AU, Regina and Emma navigating their relationship that thrives on the weekends because they both lead very busy lives during the week. Based off of John Mayer's Love on the Weekend. Also this is super super super fluffy so beware





	Love on the Weekend

_// It’s a Friday, finally made it, I can’t believe I get to see your face. //_

 

Shoving her laptop into her backpack and wrapping the knitted grey scarf around her neck, Emma watched as all forty-two other law students packed their bags and chatted animatedly with their friends about their weekend plans. Slipping on her coat and grabbing her car keys she turned to her best friend, Ruby and grinned.

     “Have a good weekend, Rubes.” 

     The lanky brunette smiled back as she also packed her backpack getting ready to leave. 

     “I will Em, you have a good one too. Say hello to Regina for me.” 

     Just the mention of her girlfriend had Emma’s heart swelling, a soft blush and huge smile spread across her face. She couldn’t even describe the level of excitement she was feeling about being able to see her after a long week of research papers and exams. Don’t get her wrong, Emma loved being a law student and she absolutely loved living in Boston, but sometimes the two hour commute up to Brunswick was a lot. At this point in their relationship, Emma and Regina pretty much lived for the weekend. 

     “I will let her know. Don’t be too crazy this weekend, we do have a presentation on Monday."

     Ruby rolled her eyes and gently shoved Emma’s shoulders. “I won’t. Now go. Your girl’s waiting for you."

     Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Emma waved to Ruby and practically ran out of the lecture hall. She actually jogged to her old yellow Volkswagen Bug, firstly to avoid the cold and secondly to make it out of Boston as fast as she can. Emma tossed her backpack into the back seat and started up the car. She shot a quick text to Regina letting her know that she was leaving school and that she would see her soon. She knew her girlfriend wouldn’t actually see the text until Emma arrived, but just in case something happened Emma wanted her to know she was en route.

     Regina was an English professor at Bowdoin College and had classes all day Friday until six thirty at night. She wouldn’t have her phone on her person, and knowing Regina it was probably laying on her desk in her office or in her bag tucked away. Plugging in her phone Emma started the playlist titled _Her_  and shuffled. Emma was never good with compiling playlists, too many good songs out there to just chose a handful. So one weekend Regina took her phone and put together a bunch of songs, some of her favorites, some that reminded her of Emma and some that they found to be integral to their relationship. Whenever Emma had to make the drive up, or was feeling particularly lonely she would listen to the playlist and feel a bit closer to Regina, regardless of the distance between them.

     Pulling out of the lot, Emma breathed a sigh of relief. The weekend had started and she was two hours away from seeing her girlfriend.

 

_// You’ve been working’, And i’ve been waiting to pick you up and take you from this place. //_  

 

The drive wasn’t too bad in Emma’s opinion. There was a bit of traffic, nothing that she hadn’t experienced before. Pulling into the college’s parking lot, Emma watched students and professors bundled up in winter garb, leaving for home. Checking her phone, she had no new messages and she had about a half hour, probably more knowing that Regina liked to stay behind in case anyone had questions. Turning the car off, Emma leaned back and closed her eyes. This week had been killer and she literally could not wait to spend her weekend cuddled up with her girlfriend. 

     Twenty minutes passed and Emma was starting to get restless. She hated waiting, and even though it shouldn’t be much longer, she couldn’t help but fidget in her seat. Plus it wasn’t helping that she had run out of lives on Candy Crush. 

     Getting out of the car, she pulled her coat tighter around her frame, nuzzled her nose into her scarf and shoved her phone and keys in her pocket. She headed off to the building where Regina’s office was. Before she could get to far she caught a glimpse at a petite dark figure making her way to the parking lot, looking down at her phone. Emma’s phone vibrated with a text from Regina, asking where she was. Emma’s smile grew exponentially as she began to walk towards her girlfriend. It took a few moments but the brunettes eyes locked onto Emma’s and her beautiful, beautiful smile bloomed across her face. Dropping her bags, she jogged the last few steps towards Emma and threw her arms around the blondes shoulders, hugging her tight. Emma immediately buried her nose in Regina’s lavender sweet hair and pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

     “Hello Darling.” Regina murmured into the blonde’s ear. Picking Regina off the ground a little, Emma spun themselves around just to elicit a high squeal and soft giggles from her girlfriend. Gently placing her down on the ground, Emma captured Regina’s lips and let herself get lost in the kiss for a bit. Just the feel of her girlfriend’s lips and body pressed against her tightly warmed her belly and made her moan softly. After a few moments, both women pulled away, smiling softly at each other. 

     “Hi Babe.” Emma finally responded, pressing her nose against Regina’s. “I missed you like crazy. And you look beautiful today.” 

     Blushing, Regina gently shoved Emma away, only to grab her hand and bring her back to her. “Thank you… I’ve had the longest day. Home? Or are you hungry? I can cook or we can eat out, whatever you want."

     “What I want…” Wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling her flush against her body once again, Emma continued. “Is to be at home with you, snuggled together in a blanket on your couch watching some cheesy chick flick. As long as I’m with you, thats all that matters."

     “So take out Thai?” 

     Emma laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to Regina’s lips. “Thai sounds amazing.”  

 

_// Love on the weekend Love on the weekend, Like only we can Like only we can, Love on the weekend Love on the weekend, I’m coming up and I’m loving every minute of it. //_

 

Take out containers littered the coffee table and a rom-com featuring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds played softly in the background. Regina laid on top of Emma, placing gently kisses against her lips. Emma’s hand rested on an exposed strip of skin on Regina’s lower back. They had got back to Regina’s small apartment and both changed into pajamas. Emma called in their Thai order as Regina poured them both glasses of wine and set up the movie. The two sat on the couch, Regina’s legs draped across Emma’s lap, as they ate and watched the movie. After the food was done, Emma laid down, pulling Regina down with her, laying the woman flush on top of her. Of course it didn’t take too long for them to forget all about the movie and just focus on one another.

     Emma nuzzled the older woman’s cheek and pecked her lips gently. “How were classes today?"

     The brunette let out a small groan and dropped her head onto Emma’s chest gently. “They were okay.. Long, but okay.” 

     “Are you tired? Because I feel like I could sleep for days after this week. But I don’t want to miss a second with you."

     Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re such a sap. Let me clear this mess up and then we can go to bed."

     So together the two cleared away the empty containers, checked to see if the door was locked and made their way into Regina’s bedroom. Peeling back the comforter the two laid down and, like magnets, snuggled together, Emma as the big spoon pressing soft kisses to the back of Regina’s neck. 

     “I missed you so insanely much, Gina."

     “I missed you too Em. This week was entirely too long."

     “Mhm,” Emma hummed, snuggling closer and closing her eyes, already drifting asleep. “I love you so much, Gina.” 

     “I love you so much, Emma."

 

     

     Emma stirred awake on her back to soft fluttering against her belly and a thumb softly stroking her thigh. She moaned softly and opened her eyes to a Regina shaped lump hovering over her form. Smiling, she laid back and closed her eyes, allowing herself to just relish in the feeling of her girlfriend against her. 

     “Good morning my love.” The soft deep voice sounded from underneath the blankets. “Just relax, let me take care of you. Okay?” 

     “Okay..” Emma whispered, not wanting to shatter this quiet early morning blanket that still lay upon them. Regina began to move down her body, pushing her shirt up to rest just beneath her breasts and started by kissing along her belly, worshipping every freckle and scar amongst the blonde’s torso. She slowed, paying reverence to the scars left behind from her childhood. Just thinking about the hardships her girlfriend had to go through as a child made tears well up in her eyes. She rested her chin on the soft skin of Emma’s lower belly and looked up into her eyes.

     “You’re beautiful Emma.” 

     Rolling her eyes and blushing slowly, Emma gently cupped Regina’s cheek and stroked under her eye. “I wish I could wake up like this always…” 

     “I know, Darling. One day..”

     “One day.” Emma repeated. One day Emma and Regina would be falling asleep and waking up next to each other and eating breakfast everyday together. That concept seemed so for off to her that she scrunched her nose and rubbed for forehead. 

     “Don’t think too hard.” The brunette murmured, kissing her hip and continuing down the length of her legs, leaving big sloppy kisses on Emma’s ankles, one of her most ticklish spots, causing the blonde to laugh out loud and squirm. She made her way back up the blondes legs, hooking her fingers in the plaid boxers that were adorning the long pale legs, and pulled down, revealing navy blue boy shorts, daisies scattered all over them. 

     Smiling, the brunette kissed Emma’s covered center and tugged the panties down. A neat patch of blonde curls were revealed as the brunettes breath hitched. She was always stunned by how beautiful Emma was, trusting her implicitly to see her like this.

     Hearing a small whimper from above her, Regina watched as Emma squirmed and reached towards Regina’s head. “Gina please I will literally do anything for you to eat me out right now please.."

     “Very eloquent, Dear.” Regina smirked and licked a long hard stroke up Emma’s center, eliciting a long moan from the younger woman. Continuing her ministrations, alternating between gentle and hard licks to the blondes core and clit, the brunette teasingly worked up Emma into a fit of moans and shaky legs. Seeing that her girlfriend wasn’t going to last very long, Regina relented and began to focus all of her attention on her clit. Alternating between sucking and circling, Regina had Emma’s entire body quaking, until after one particularly hard lick, Emma’s body stiffened and she let out a long, low moan. Emma rode out her long awaited orgasm as Regina continued her ministrations, stopping only when Emma gently pushed her head, muttering something along the lines of “too sensitive.” Nuzzling the blondes inner thigh, Regina moved up pale skin to press a solid kiss to Emma’s lips. 

    “Want to shower to start the day? I was thinking a hike? Are you up for that?” Regina asked, watching Emma stretch out her arms above her head as a lazy smile spread across thin pink lips. 

    “I think… A hike would be wonderful… After I take care of you.” Before the brunette could react, the younger woman had flipped them over, so that Emma was nestled in the cradle of Regina’s hips, eliciting a squeal which was quickly silenced by a warm mouth that would thoroughly make up for time lost apart during the week. 

  

_// you’ll be the dj, i’ll be the driver, you put your feet up in the getaway car, i’m flying fast like a wanted man, I want you baby like you can’t understand //_

  

“Wait, Em, listen to this song it’s my new favorite.” Leaning over and turning the volume up loud, Regina began to dance, shaking her hips and bopping her head back and forth to the beat. This was Emma’s favorite part of the weekends, seeing her girlfriend so carefree and relaxed, letting go and feeling comfortable enough to just live without the professional mask she often wore. Emma kept an eye on the road up to the hiking trail that they were going on, while also peering over every once in a while to watch her girlfriend goofily sing and dance to her favorite music. 

    When the chorus to the song played, Regina spread out both her arms, closed her eyes, and belted it as loud as she could, causing a huge grin to spread across Emma’s lips, prompting her to sing along with her. They continued singing as the drove down the highway, Emma stopping every once in a while to watch her girlfriend. Regina had never looked so beautiful as she did belting indie rock and power ballads, eyes closed and grin wide annunciating every word to the song, sometimes drumming the dashboard along to the beat. This would one day be considered an everyday occurrence, and Emma knew she would never get tired of it. 

    As Emma pulled up to the entrance of the trail, she turned down the volume halfway and turned to face Regina. The brunette giggled and placed a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips. “Okay Celine Dion, we’re here. You can do your encore on the way home.” 

 

_// Love on the weekend Love on the weekend, We found a message in a bottle we were drinking. Love on the weekend Love on the weekend, I hate your guts ‘cause i’m loving every minute of it. //_

    After spending close to an hour and a half hiking, Emma and Regina stepped out onto the precipice of the trail, overlooking the tall pine trees below. The blonde stepped up behind the brunette and wrapped strong arms around a slim waist, resting her head on lithe shoulders, taking in the landscape laid out in front of them. “Almost as beautiful as you..” Emma muttered. Regina grinned but lightly batted her girlfriends arm, “Okay you goof. Let’s eat I’m starved.”

    The two had packed a small picnic, consisting of small sandwiches, goldfish crackers and two beautifully ripe peaches. They ate in companionable silence, watching the trees sway in the light breeze and birds swoop in and out of the forest. 

    “I don’t want this weekend to end..” Emma pouted, crumbling her garbage and sticking it in her backpack to be disposed of later. “I know we have tomorrow, but I have to drive back to the city, and I just want to sleep next to you more than two nights a week and-“

    Regina cut her off by pressing a gentle kiss to the blondes lips. Pulling back she cupped a soft cheek, “I know. I want that too. I want a lot of things to be better than they are.. but right now this is how it is, and there’s not much we can do about it. But one day its going to be different. We're going to wake up next to each other everyday. I’m going to make you pancakes in the morning and hot coco at night and you’re going to drive me insane with your shoes everywhere and your incessant need to make the worst puns in the world. It’s going to happen, I promise, we’re just working towards it..” 

    “I know, I’m sorry, I just-“ The blonde swallowed and looked out onto the horizon, “My professor is connecting me with a law firm looking for an intern, and it’s an amazing opportunity and a wonderful learning experience it’s just… It’s in Chicago.”

    Regina pulled back slightly, watching her girlfriend bite her lip, and took Emma’s hand in her own, squeezing gently. “Baby.. that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you.

    “Chicago, Regina. That’s.. We’re never going to see each other.” The blonde whimpered, tears filling her eyes. “I can’t lose you… I can’t- I won’t lose you.”

    Swiping a fallen tear away from her girlfriends cheek, Regina smiled lightly, pressing her forehead against the blondes. “You’re not going to lose me. It’s going to be harder and it’s probably not going to be fun, but I have breaks between semesters… and we can talk every night. It’s not going to be as terrible as you think. I don’t want you throwing away opportunities because of me. I would- I would never forgive myself.”

    Emma breathed out slowly, closing her eyes and leaning in closer to the brunette beside her. She didn’t want to think about these things. She just wanted to exist in her girlfriends presence, not worry about school or work or the future. “I love you ‘Gina”

    “I love you too Em."

 

_// i gotta leave you, it’s gonna hurt me, my clothes are dirty and my friends are getting worried. Down there below us, under the clouds, baby take my hand and pull me down down down down //_

After returning from their hike, the two women showered, changed and went to dinner, a little hole in the wall Italian place that Regina fell in love with the first week she had moved to Brunswick. They enjoyed a quiet dinner and returned home after two glasses of wine and a shared cannoli. Changing in comfortable silence, Emma and Regina slipped into pajamas, Emma in a Bowdoin College shirt and plaid boxers, Regina in an oversized Northeastern University crewneck sweatshirt and a pair of Emma’s stolen boyshort panties (even though Regina _swears_ she didn’t take them, rather Emma left them the last time she visited). Emma grabbed her laptop and Regina grabbed a stack of papers, and the two settled into bed. After close to two hours passed, Regina sighed deeply and snuck a glance over to her girlfriend. The blonde had her thick blonde curls tied up in a messy bun, glasses perched on the tip of her nose and scanning her textbook intensely. The brunette knew this could go on all night if she didn’t interrupt and It’s not like she wanted to distract Emma, but it was their weekend and who does homework on a Saturday night anyway?

    “Not to talk poorly of my students, but I swear they get more illiterate every year.” 

    “Regina!” Emma let out a bark of laughter. “You can’t just say that! That’s not right!”

    The brunette giggled and held up the paper that was sat in her lap. “' _A Tale of Two Cities_ is influential for may different reasons. It’s influentialism has influenced a lot of things during this day and time. In this paper I will detail how  _A Tale of Two Cities_ has inspired and influenced many.’ You can’t possibly defend this piece of writing, Em. It’s just… painful! It’s like these kids have never taken an english class in their life!”

    “Come on baby they’re learning. I was writing a lot worse than that when I was a Freshmen.”

    The brunette glanced over at the blonde, the case file open on her laptop and the thick textbook sitting in between them. “And now you’re studying to become a lawyer, with a huge opportunity lined up for you!” The two were silent for a moment. “I really am immensely proud of you Emma. You deserve this 100 times over.”

    “I wish it wasn’t Chicago… Anywhere but Chicago.”

    “I know.” The brunette placed her work on her side table, shifted the behemoth textbook out of the way and snuggled into Emma’s side, one arm draped across her girlfriends lap. “We’ll be ok.” 

    Emma shut her laptop softly and placed it on her side table, followed by the textbook and her glasses. She gently stroked soft brown hair and clicked off the bedside lamp. She laid down completely and pulled Regina into her tightly, pressing soft kisses across the brunettes temple. “Sleep tight Sweetheart.”

    “Night Em…” The brunette snuffled a little against the blondes collar bone and half asleep muttered, “don’t leave me please…”

    “I won’t, my love. We’ll figure something out."

_// and I’ll be dreaming of the next time we can go, into another serotonin overflow, love on the weekend, love on the weekend, I’m busted up but I’m loving every minute of it. //_

 

    Sunday morning came, and the comfortable and safe bubble of being wrapped in each others arms was burst by the bitter realization that Emma needed to hit to road soon, or else she would hit an immense amount of traffic. The contrast between Saturday and Sunday was striking. Saturday brought bright smiles and dancing around the kitchen whereas Sunday brought eating breakfast in companionable silence and a meloncholy that hung so heavily over the two women. Emma packed her clothes, secretly swiping one of Regina’s oversized shirts that would make sleeping alone a little bit more tolerable. 

    “It’s only four days, baby. Four more days and then we can go get pizza and walk around the MFA. A new Mark Rothko exhibit just opened… You’re gonna love it.” The blonde smiled lightly, pressing a kiss to the brunette head resting against her chest. The two stood in the brunettes living room, Regina completely wrapped around Emma, silent tears tracking down her cheeks. She hated this. She hated watching her girlfriend have to leave her. She clung to Emma tighter, knowing that it wasn’t very likely that this would be the last time the blonde would have to leave, but hoping that someday soon things would  be different… be better.

    “I love you sweet girl.” Emma whispered into brunette locks, stroking gentle lines up and down Regina’s back. “I’ll see you on Friday, okay? I’ll text you when I get home and we can FaceTime tonight. How does that sound?”

    “Horrible…” the brunette mumbled. “I want you to stay.” 

    “I know. I’m sorry. Three more weeks and then it’s my spring break, and at that point you’ll be _begging_ for me to get lost.” The blonde laughed and pulled away from her girlfriend.

    “You know that’s not true.” Regina sniffled. “I love every second I get to spend with you.”

    “I know, so do I with you. Now don’t cry, Sweetheart.” Gentle thumbs wiped away tears rolling down olive cheeks. ”It’ll be the weekend again before we know it. Now I gotta go and work on this presentation or else Ruby’s gonna kill me.” 

    The two shared a handful of gentle kisses and a tight embrace before Emma was loading her backpack into the bug and getting in the drivers seat. She pulled up their playlist, _Her_ , eager to listen to all the new music Regina added onto it, plugged in her phone and started the car. She glanced over at the brunettes front door where Regina stood, arms wrapped around her torso providing her with comfort, and waved. Regina waved back and blew her a kiss. Emma “caught” it and held it tightly to her chest. Returning a kiss of her own, she buckled her seat belt and waved once more before pulling away from the curb. She shuffled the playlist and the song from their hike just so happen to come on first, making her smile big and sing along softly to it. 

    By the time she hit the highway she had barely noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. Things would change soon and Emma wasn’t sure what was going to happen in the future. But what the blonde did know is that she only had to survive four whole days before the weekend when she would be back, safe and sound, with the love of her life. 

 

_// love on the weekend… love on the weekend.. I’m looking for a little love, I’m looking for a little love, love on the weekend. //_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this! This is the first SQ piece I've written in a very long time, let me know what you thought of it! 
> 
> Thanks to John Mayer for being an amazing musician and for being the inspiration for this. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day and thank you for reading!!


End file.
